Client devices such as laptop computers are often connected to a network through wireless connections. These client devices include a wireless network adapter which transmits data to and receives data from a wireless access point that is part of the network structure. The wireless access point acts as an interface between the wireless devices and the wired network. Wireless access points will typically operate on either a 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) band or a 5 GHz band according to the 802.11 standards as defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE).
Some wireless adapters may be designed to operate on only the 2.4 GHz band while some wireless adapters may be capable of operating on both the 2.4 GHz band and the 5 GHz band. A client device that is capable of communication on both frequency bands will typically prefer to connect on the 2.4 GHz band. This is because the signal on the 2.4 GHz band is generally stronger than the signal on the 5 GHz band. Furthermore, many wireless network adapter device drivers connect on the 2.4 GHz frequency band as a default. Client devices typically connect to the wireless access point and frequency band with the strongest signal. However, when too many client devices are connected to a wireless access point on the 2.4 GHz band, the efficiency of communication between the wireless access point and the client devices is diminished.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.